


Alive in the Struggle

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Bondage, Community: springkink, M/M, Rough Sex, hairpulling, plushie abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the springkink prompt: <em>Bondage, Keeping Silent, Pillow Biting, Rough Sex - "I come alive in the struggle, and I know we won't fall apart. You wanna battle me, my dear? Be the chains my dear?"</em></p><p>Gunter pushes things too far. Gwendal pushes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive in the Struggle

"Need I remind you," Gwendal said, his tone only just hiding the storm below, "that the Maoh is married?"

Gunter raised his eyebrows. "I am well--"

Gwendal shook his head and put a finger to Gunter's lips. "You," he said firmly, "have _relinquished_ the right to talk."

Gunter's eyes grew wide, but he didn't speak.

"Getting a _nosebleed_ in the middle of an _official ceremony_ is simply _unacceptable,_ Gunter."

Ridiculous. His Majesty _was_ an extremely handsome man, as even Gwendal himself had deigned to notice once or twice, and a nosebleed was not so easy to control as Gwendal seemed to think. In fact, Gunter's hand was still firmly pressed to his face, though that was now less the fault of the Maoh and more the fault of the agitated presence in front of him. "I had to make excuses for you," Gwendal continued. "This is simply _not acceptable."_

One of these days, Gunter reflected, he would really have to annoy Gwendal this much _intentionally._ It was quite....

To be perfectly honest, it was _deeply_ arousing. Gwendal's broad frame was alive with tension; his heavily muscled body held it well. He had last sparred with Gwendal three days ago, and Gunter thought of the way Gwendal fought; his intensity, his impatience, his enormously pretty face.

Gwendal was fussing with something over in the corner of his office. For half a moment, Gunter thought the moment had passed and Gwendal was instead going to ease his tension with a spot of knitting.

But Gunter was lucky; instead of a set of kneedles or a hook, Gwendal produced a thick woolen rope. "Hold still," he said firmly, and looped a length around Gunter's wrist.

Gunter swallowed. Gwendal's face was set, hard as stone, and the edge of his mouth still twitched with irritation. _Are you sure about this?_ Gunter wanted to ask, but Gwendal had already given his orders.

And this could be _fun._

Gwendal jerked his other wrist, and the handkerchief fluttered to the floor. Gunter was torn between obeying and defying; which would get him the reaction he desired most? Which reaction _did_ he desire most?

He tugged a little against the bonds, and Gwendal expertly pulled back, twisting the cord and Gunter's body so Gunter was facing Gwendal's desk. There was no gentleness in the touch, and Gunter shivered. Gwendal stretched his arms over the desk and secured them with a second length of wool.

"Gwendal," Gunter said, and felt a satisfyingly hard _slap_ at his buttocks in reply.

"No more," Gwendal commanded. "Don't make me--"

_I think I shall,_ Gunter thought, and said, "But Gwendal, I--"

Gwendal put a hand in Gunter's hair and pulled up; the tension was just short of pain. _"No more."_ A moment of tension, and then something-- something soft, and...fluffy-- entered Gunter's mouth. Gunter clamped his teeth down.

Mm, yes. Soft, fluffy. Possibly a cat. Or something Gwendal would call a cat. Possibly a squirrel...it would keep him from crying out, at any rate, and that was all they needed.

Gunter hoped Gwendal had thought to lock the door behind him.

"Now," Gwendal said, pulling efficiently at Gunter's clothes. "I think there are _things_ we need to discuss."


End file.
